


Put Me In Coach

by whitewolf_dandelion



Series: Love and Love and Love [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Costumes, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolf_dandelion/pseuds/whitewolf_dandelion
Summary: fictober 8 -- "i'm not doing that again."Richie and Eddie have been together for a very long time, so Richie felt comfortable sharing his fantasy of seeing Eddie dress up in the bedroom. One cheer costume and a pair of laced panties later, shy Eddie finally felt confident in the bedroom.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Love and Love and Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Put Me In Coach

**Author's Note:**

> hi so im diverging from kny for a week just to do reddie fics bc i love Them. they're my only other hyper fixation. i hope you enjoy xoxo

On the bed, in front of him, was an online purchased cheer uniform and lacey panites. Eddie brushed his fingers over the hem and blushed, whipping around to look at Richie in embarrassed annoyance. 

“Are you serious, dude?”

Richie was still smiling like a goofy idiot, “Yeah I mean why not? We were talking about our fantasies and I thought it’d be fun to see you jump around with pom poms screaming ‘go team!” 

Richie waved his hands around, mockingly. Eddie fought a smile. He picked up the panties and waved them in Richie’s face. 

“But what the fuck are these, Rich? I mean—is this part of the uniform or are you just a perv?” He was trying to deflect how embarrassed he was by feigning annoyance. How humiliating was it to be in women’s clothes for his boyfriend, when Eddie was, in fact, a man. It’s not that it didn’t… interest him. Eddie was just  _ still _ insecure about himself when they were intimate and this seemed like it would cause him to be even  _ more _ anxious. 

Richie read it on his face and his joking ceased, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist. They were flush against each other and Eddie’s breath caught in his throat. No matter how many years they’ve been together, Richie still made him flustered.

“Eds we don’t have to. I just thought it’d be fun. The last thing I wanna do is make you uncomfortable and—“

Eddie felt guilty, like he was ruining what was supposed to be fun, “No, no it’s— I’m just nervous. Sorry. I want to, I do.”

“Eddie, you really don’t—“

“ _ Richie _ , I said it’s fine and that I wanted to, shut up,” Eddie pulled away to scoop up the costume, “Just don’t cream your pants if I look like a playboy model.” 

“With those legs and tight ass? My dick is gonna explode, babe!” Richie grinned, dumb and excited, throwing himself on the bed and scooting back until he was sitting up against the headboard. He wiggled his eyebrows and Eddie scurried into the bathroom to change, flustered. 

It wasn’t bad, the cheer uniform, it fit well and was comfortable. The only thing that made him self conscious was how short the skirt was and that his entire, sheet white midriff was showing. If he were wearing his briefs, they would come down way longer than the skirt. His cock was  _ just _ covered, and if he moved, his ass showed, in it’s red lace panties. It wasn’t as embarrassing as he thought it would be, suddenly feeling a wave of confidence overtake him. Eddie looked  _ hot _ , he felt hot; and he knew Richie was going to lose his shit. He always did, every time without fail, made Eddie feel like the sexiest person on earth.  _ So why am I ever anxious? _ He decided, then, he’d play the part just for Richie. 

Eddie stepped back into the bedroom, and Richie’s head shot up from where he was playing on his phone while he waited. His eyes were big and his cheeks went pink, it made Eddie’s stomach flutter. He could feel the man’s eyes start from his legs and slowly make their way up to his face, it made him hot. 

“Can I take a picture?”

“What—? No way! You’re gonna show it to Bev and blackmail me or something.”

“No way, I’m gonna save it for my spank bank,” Richie joked, but there was a hint of honesty.

Eddie laughed, “Gross.” 

“Alright,” Richie clapped his hands together excitedly, “So you want to be part of  _ my _ cheer squad? I’ve been the captain since sophomore year. Show me what you got girl, give me your best routine.”

Eddie smiled and gave a small huff of a laugh before he climbed onto the bed, crawling towards Richie on his hands and knees. Richie let out a shaky breath, obviously surprised at Eddie acting in charge. He balled his fists at his sides and stayed still, as if a movement would scare his partner away. 

He made his way up to Richie and straddled his waist, running his fingers through his hair with a smirk. Richie stared up at Eddie, flushed red all the way down his neck and under his shirt collar. 

“You want to see my best routine to get on the team?” Eddie said in a hushed voice. 

Richie gave a small smile and an enthusiastic nod. It was all Eddie needed to remove his hands from his hair, and take Richie’s in his, guiding his hands from the tops of his thighs and under his skirt. Richie’s eyes fluttered when his fingertips brushed across the lace. Eddie felt how hard he was, pressed against his ass. 

Grinning, he grinded down on Richie’s cock, enjoying the feeling of his fingertips digging into his thighs. Quickly he unbuttoned Richie’s shirt, taking deliberate breaks to gently brush his fingers over his soft skin. Little touches, here and there, always wound Richie up and made him more aggressive. Something Eddie  _ really _ seemed to like. 

Eddie leaned down, a breath away from Richie’s ear, “I want you to put it in  _ coach _ .”

He grabbed his earlobe between his teeth, pulling slightly and getting a shiver out of his lover. Before Eddie could try anything else, Richie flipped him over so he was on his back, and Richie was leaning over him. 

“Technically, I’m the captain--”

“Shut the _ fuck _ up,” Eddie grabbed the sides of his face and pulled Richie down into a passionate kiss. There was no build up, it was all just tongues, teeth, and hot panting. Richie made quick work of removing his clothes, and taking the top of the costume off Eddie. But not the skirt. Or the panties. 

Before Eddie could say anything about his weird clothing choices, Richie dove between his legs and started kissing Eddie’s cock through his panties. He threw his head back, letting out a surprised moan. When he looked back down, Richie was pulling his panties to the side and swallowing his cock. His eyes were locked onto Eddie’s and they looked wild; he felt it, the impatience and desire radiating off of him. Eddie let out a shaky breath and then found himself arching his back and Richie slid a finger in too.  _ Impatient bastard. _ Luckily, Eddie was a little stretched from their escapades from the night before. 

Richie swirled his tongue around Eddie's cock and bent his finger in just the right way that had him sobbing, white knuckling the sheets. He chanted Richie’s name, begging for more. More fingers, more tongue, more more more. 

Eddie’s thighs began to shake and finally he had enough, grabbing a fistful of Richie’s hair, he pulled him off. His lips were swollen and wet and his glasses were half off his face.  _ He’s so hot. _

“Fuck me.”

Richie’s cock bobbed at the words and Eddie quickly pulled the panties down. Before he could get them completely off, hooked on one ankle, Richie had flipped his skirt up and was lifting his legs. Slowly, he lined himself up with Eddie, who held his breath in anticipation. This was always the worst part, getting it in and waiting for Richie to stop being so caring and just  _ fuck him _ . 

Slowly, gently, Richie was pushing himself in. Eddie grew impatient, irritated at the lack of movement. He wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him forward with enough force to snap his hips to meet Eddie’s ass. Richie yelped and Eddie let out a deep moan, throwing his head back into the pillows. This was enough to get the point across that Eddie was ready and he wasn’t waiting. So Richie pulled his knees up to his shoulders and started thrusting,  _ hard _ . 

He wasn’t going fast, just hard enough to slam his cock deep into Eddie and reach the places that always made him cry. On a normal day, Richie hated to see his lover cry; but times like this, he was desperate to see his tears. 

Eddie reached up, fingers raking down his back, leaving scratches and a tingling feeling. His mouth hung open, a string of moans in constant flow with every thrust. Richie’s cock was big enough, that at an angle like that, he was hitting his prostate over and over, ruthlessly. Tears started to flow and Eddie was so close he thought he was going to explode. 

“Richie--- R-Rich-- I”

“C’mon, Eds--”

“Please, please, please--”

Richie bent him in half, picking up the pace and hitting deeper inside him and Eddie was practically screaming. Screaming in pleasure, screaming his name, screaming  _ I love you _ . When Richie lurched forward to kiss him, Eddie came on the skirt and his stomach, and Richie came too. 

Eddie was coming down from the orgasmic high as Richie pulled out, peppering him in kisses, all over his face, neck, and chest. He whispered  _ I love you _ ’s every time his lips moved to a new part of his skin. 

They laid there together, blissed out and tired. The sticky skirt was still on and the panties were still around his ankle. Richie laid nude, spread out across the bed, having half his body touching Eddie at all times. 

“I’m never doing that again.”

“I agree,” Richie turned and smiled, “I think a sexy nurse suits you better.” 

  
  



End file.
